the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Owin Blaise
Owin Blaise is a 19 year old messenger and hunter born in The Sterlia Isles. He is known for his ability for being able to move without being noticed, and seen as a hero in his native country for his bravery in escorting refugees to safe haven in Adradia after the takeover by the The Astrikós Empire Armada. History Original Future Destiny Intended Personality Owin has spent his entire life being classified as a troublemaker. From a young age he was known for being quick and wily, easily escaping from hard positions with more than a little bit of tact and charm. He ahs been known as rather a hothead, quick to start fights and very slow to finish them. With Owin, grudges have a long life, and resentment will grow in his heart unless quickly cast out. With his pride comes a strict sense of loyalty and devotion to his home country. When push came to shove, he sided with the people and was quick to aid them. He spent his life as a messenger between lords and leaders, always sticking to the shadows. After that, however, he became seen as a hero among his people, a savior in the making. While this inflated his ego, it also gave him a true sense of belonging in the world and gave him a place. This makes him different from many other chosen. Owin knows who he is, and he knows that person is a good person. Fears Appearance Owin is noted to be powerful and strong. He has tanned skin and strong muscles, and stands at about 5'10. He has long, slightly shaggy blonde hair, hanging in his eyes and occasionally getting in his face. His eyes are a dark blue-green, like the sea. Owin is seen as roguishly good-looking, especially to Adradian girls used to miles of darker hair, eyes, and skin. He has many scars from various fights he has gotten into during his travels, though none have marred his face. He is normally seen wearing a simple, clean white shirt with a black vest. Whatever he wears, he favors boots for travel over miles of hard terrain, and does his best to blend in. Some of the messages he carries would be rather sensitive if they fell into the wrong hands, so Owin has also taken to wearing a cloak to cover his face. Relationships Possessions Bow As a hunter by trade as well as a messenger, Owin is the owner of a longbow. It is painted black and silver-gray, made of strong wood. The many (very, very many) times he has managed to run out of arrows just as he has managed to get himself into trouble, it has served quite well as a defensive weapon, blocking attacks from others. Because of this, it also bears many scratches. Owin's Bow.jpg|Owin's Bow Owin's Dagger.jpg|Owin's Dagger Abilities Archery Owin is a skilled archer, hunting for a living as well as carrying messages. He enjoys making shots without looking, blindfolded, or at an apple on top of some idiot's head. He believes that it is disrespectful not to make a clean kill, or to leave an animal to suffer a moment longer than it must. Like most Sterlians, he does not hunt deer out of respect for their god. Trivia *Owin is the creation of Fictionpress authoress Celtic Gold. *Owin's wardrobe was partially inspired by Han Solo, after Fairy Lori mentioned that they needed more of a character like him. *Owin is pictured by Cel to resemble Alex Pettyfer, and she used a picture of him for the image. Category:Characters Category:Chosen